


If you love them

by LauraCG



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraCG/pseuds/LauraCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest truth about love is selflessness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love them

If you love them let them go.

I've always believed this to be among the ignorant drivel ordinary people use to numb their pains and sorrows. What do you mean by if you love them let them go?! I'm sure if I loved anything or anybody I would hold on to it forever...

Now I know better: I've watched him suffer from afar, mirroring my own suffering; I've watched him grieve me, while I grieved our friendship and any chance at something more we had ever had; I've watched him move on, and I've found my own way to move on.

I've finally understood Love: Love is selflessness, Love is putting someone else before yourself, truly, viscerally, not only by giving up your life for them, but, if needed, by giving them up, letting them free to heal, to move on, to love...

Here you are Mary, this is my gift to you: my heart and He who is beloved by it. Take them, take them away from me, rip them from my chest, from my life, from my soul, and give them another chance to soar.

 

"Oh Sherlock! Neither of us were the first, you know." said Mary while we were watching John interact with his former Commanding Officer, Major Sholto.

"Stop smiling." I answered

"It’s my wedding day!" was Mary's rebuttal... Yes, I know it is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very difficult moment in my life, where I have to discover new strenghts and draw upon them to rebuild my foundations or maybe some new pillars... I am strong, I am loved, I am healthy, I am grateful... this work is just a way to let off steam and feelings, and maybe exorcise some of the pain, that seems endless now, but will slowly dwindle into wiseness... I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
